Stranded
by Claudia Tryniti Rae
Summary: Things go wrong and life is forever changed for two young lovers...


Stranded  
By: Claudia Tryniti Rae  
  
She walked the streets alone. She'd been alone for months now. Ever since the day he went away. He was gone and was never coming back. There was nothing she could do now. A car was pulling up next to her. She looked strung-out. A young man stepped out and offered her a hand. He had the blond hair she'd known for so long. That kind smile and that irresistable charm, but he wasn't what she wanted so badly she turned to this. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered into her ear. She ended up in the car. By her own means or by other, she didn't know. Did it really matter? Nothing registered in her brain anymore. Nothing mattered. She lost everything dear and important.   
She woke in a bed of satin and lace. She heard voices outside the door to the extravagent room. "How do you think she feels about this? Do you know I found her on the streets strung out on heroine?" a tender voice spoke. 'So that was why I felt so fuzzy. Gotta get some more of that,' she thought. Another voice poped up.  
"I don't care. I'm no good for her," it said softly. 'Wait a second! Was that him?' she thought again. She peeked out of the door and saw... him! She launched herself out of the window and ran. She didn't know where, but somewhere. She ended up on that same street she was found on the other night. A young man saw her and smiled, walking to her. His black hair and deep, dark eyes beconed to her. She never even knew his name. The next few hours passed in a blur.  
She ws guided into a small roach motel and was forced onto the bed. He whipped out a few needles and some white powdery stuff. He put some in a small pot with a littleof some other liquidy stuff and boiled it up into a liquid. She laid there passively noting his movements and blinked. Other than that, nothing registered.   
Moments passed and a sharp pain was felt in her arm. She looked down to see the man placing a needle into her vein. 'Wow, lookie, that's cool,' she thought. He head began to spin as the drug entered her blood. She felt him strip her. She felt him kiss her. She felt him...  
"No," she moaned, still in a daze. She realized that he was asleep next to her. Naked! 'Must leave,' was her only coherant thought. She gathered her clothing and dressed. She looked at herstlf in the mirror. "Disgusting," she whispered. To her, it was the truth. She walked out the door, back to the streets she knew. She wandered for weeks. One day faded into the next and so on.  
A motorcycle pulled up next to her and a young man, her age, stepped off, spouting about her being high. 'Nice and fuzzy. Delightfully drifting on a sea of nothingness,' she thougth. He wrapped his firm arms around her small figure. His long chestnut hair sweeping around her.  
She ran her fingers through his hair. "You didn't braid it," she whispered. He just picked her up and the two drove to the hospital. She passed out and woke up to the nurse checking on her. There was her dark angel, holding her hand. There were tears streaming down his face. She looked at him and wondered what he was crying about.  
He noticed her looking at him and didn't hide his tears. "How could you?" he questioned. She didn't know what he was talking about so he continued. "You took WAY too much heroine, you had sex with someone... unprotected... and you..." he choked on his words as they came to his throat. "You are pregnant and you have..." he choked again. "H.I.V."  
Her world spun. 'I have h.i.v.? And I'm pregnant?' She screamed a tatered and torn cry of the damned and wreched. "Duo, how did I screw up so bad?" she questioned. He just held her, rocking her back and forth.   
"I don't know Hilde. I don't know," he whispered to his love. She was going to die. Inevitable now. Death would come. She tore herself from his arms and ran. She ran to the old apartment and opened the top drawer to the chest. She pulled out a .45. Touching her stomach lightly she smiled.   
"I wish it could be different, but I can't let him deal with this. I wish you were his, little one. I wish you were his," she spoke to herself. She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger as Duo appeared in the doorway. He was in time to catch her dead body in his arms. Tears streamed down his face.   
"I'm right behind you. You and me, baby, we will be the God and Goddess of Death. I will be there in a sec babe, wait for me," he kissed her with his parting words. The only sound heard was the firing of a single shot and the thump of a limp body against the ground. Death was their escape. They were no longer stranded in the ocean of life.  
*Fine*  
  
A.N: Sorry for the angst. I needed to do this. And if I hear ANY of you have done ANYTHING like heroine I will kill you. I lost my best friend to an overdose and I don't wish that to any of you! Bye, and Goddess keep...  



End file.
